The Superman
Director Character Reason For Casting *.Superman As Armie Hammer- For superman i think Armie is best after Henry Cavil. he's tall and has the build for superman. also he can be mild manner superman. don't need serious superman. if you saw his movie you'll know he's best for superman. he was suppose to be batman for George Miller " Justice League" and he was front-runner for superman in man of steel movie with Henry Cavil so why not give him a try plus he's young; he can play superman for long time. Notably movies: The Lone Ranger The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Lois Lane As Rachel McAdams- she's received numerous awards and nominations throughout her career who can bring some star power and she's beautiful. she will be perfect for pair for Armi Hammer. they both look great as superman and lois lane. Notably movies: Doctor Strange (2016 film) The Notebook Sherlock Holmes (2009 film) * Lex Luthor As Mark Strong- No one want another Jesse Eisenberg Lex Luthor. We need someone middle age serious guy with bald and Mark Strong has perfect look and great actor for Lex Luther. and Mark is can be good villain too. Notably movies: Sherlock Holmes Green Lantern 2011 * Mercy Graves As Maggie Q- Mercy is bodyguard of lex. She is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, a asian action actress who can also be a villian too Maggie Q is the perfect for the role Notably movies: Live Free or Die Hard Mission: Impossible III * Perry White As Alec Baldwin- Alec Baldwin is perfect for perry white who can have that aggressive tone Notably movies: Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation Mission: Impossible – Fallout * Jor-El As Clive Owen- Honorable mention to Russell Crowe for man of steel . love his acting as Jor-el but as this is a reboot i find Clive Owen is perfect for Jor-el Notably movies: Shoot 'Em Up (2007) Inside Man(2006) Last Knights (2015) King Arthur (2004) * Brainiac As Keith David- He's a great voice actor. got that deep voice so i would love him cast him as for his voice to Brainiac Notably Voice acting: Gargoyles As Goliath (TV series) Justice League As Despero (TV series) The Flash As Solovar (TV series) * Jimmy Olsen As Jason Dolley Notably TV series: Good Luck Charlie (TV series) * Professor Hamilton As David Strathairn Notably movies and TV series: The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) Alphas (TV series) * Metallo As Sam Witwer- Metallo has been in lot of tv series and cartoon but never in movies so i thought it would be great to be in this movie and when i picture of metallo one guy come in my mind Sam Witwer Notably TV series: Being Human (TV series) Supergirl (TV series) * Lara Lor-Van As Katie McGrath Notably movies: Merlin (2008 TV series) Supergirl (TV series) * Martha and Jonathan Kent As Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan- when i saw this movie first time and saw Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan would be perfect for the role Notably movies: Mamma Mia! franchise Plot The movie begins in Krypton; Brainiac was the planetary-wide supercomputer of Krypton. Jor-El Conducting research on a series of earthquakes rocking Krypton, Jor-El discovered evidence krypton's imminent destruction. However, his findings were deliberately dismissed by the supercomputer Brainiac who the Council decided to believe. Still unwilling to admit that he might be mistaken, Jor-El investigated, and found that Brainiac had deliberately lied in order to give himself time to escape. By then, it was too late, as Krypton was to explode in a matter of hours. Jor-El could only put his backup plan into effect: to use his spacecraft to save his son, Kal. Programming the ship to carry Kal to Earth. Time jump. Metropolis superman in Metropolis saving people while he's a reporter for the Daily Planet with Lois lane. Lex Luthor natural genius and his general lack of conscience, Luthor assembled a vast fortune and founded LexCorp as businessman in Metropolis who throw Metropolis to oversee a cooperative venture between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp fundraiser with some rich businessman where Bruce Wayne meet lois and Clark while doing interview others. That night, bruce dress as batman follow lex and see that he's meeting mercenary John Corben. lex luther manipulation john under going Surgery so he can turn john in to Metallo. later metallo attack superman and have fight but superman start to fall in sick due to Kryptonite. just when metallo about to take last blow on superman; batman arrive and save him. metallo was defected. superman ask for the kryptonite to batman. he tell him that he will get to him later cover with lids so it don't affect him. superman peeks behind the mask and sees that Batman is Bruce Wayne. batman get angry and tell him that he will find him and give back kryptonite. later, Superman at his apartment, he notices a small, bat-themed homing device planted on his cape and picks it up. Clark goes to look out his window, He uses his telescopic vision and spots Batman on the roof of a distant building, watching him through binoculars. Knowing Clark can see him, Batman smiles and with a boy scout salute, jumps down out of sight on the far side. Clark realizes Batman has now discovered his secret identity as well. Bruce later meet Clark to give him the Kryptonite and told him that lex hire metallo. Clark say that he will meet with lex but bruce told him that they should go together.. he think that's more to that. they change as superman and batman and go see lex; as lex is already was ready for them as he got suit of himself made with Kryptonite to fight superman. with the help from batman superman defeat lex and put him in prison. Post Credits Scene After Luthor went to prison, he appointed Mercy as acting head of LexCorp. As Mercy close the computer and left Lexcorps; the computer get turn on automatically and on the screen we get to see Brainiac symbol. Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Bruce Timm appears in a cameo * Saoirse Ronan make cameo appear as young Kara using De-aging technology * In the movie Daily Planet will be TV news not newspaper * Green Lantern Ke'Haan and Jimwick have cameo where he meet with Jor-El before Krypton was destroy. *Storyline inspired by Superman/Batman: Public Enemies comic and Superman: The Animated Series episode ""The Last Son of Krypton" and "World's Finest"